


Dancing by Myself

by CaramelBuns



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: James T. Kirk - Freeform, M/M, Mister Spock, Silly, Star Trek - Freeform, aos star trek, prompt, slightly OOC, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelBuns/pseuds/CaramelBuns
Summary: A prompt to have spock getting caught enjoying Uptown Funk.I tried to keep him as in character as possible!





	

Perhaps the prolonged exposure to human behavior and illogicality is what weakened his shields. Spock was beginning to find comfort in the subtle displays of emotion he was experiencing. He should be chiding himself when her partakes in these acts, but instead he found himself being pleased with the gratifying outcomes. 

Human music seemed to be one of these illogicalities. While Vulcan music was meant to stir deep emotion and poetic mentions of romance and need, human music addressed many different emotions. Anger, fear, loss, lust, romance, longing, the loss of inhibitions. It was quite fascinating. Spock began to play different kinds of human music during his showers, letting his mind go somewhat numb to everything else as he simply focused on the music and went about his business. 

Today, he wanted to explore the genre of what humans called "pop music". The captain seemed to have a particular liking for the genre, and Spock found it only logical to do his own research and come to his own understanding of the genre in order to understand his captain better. It was an excuse, but it was a logical one, if it would ever come into question.  
Bruno Marz. Uptown Funk. The bluetooth speaker he set on the sink in his bathroom was turned up rather loud this time. Spock was in his quarters, so he found no reason to be ashamed within his personal space. The loud horns and voices echoed in the bathroom as Spock showered, tapping his foot to the obvious tempo. The repetition in this song was most redundant, but also most satisfying. He found the repetition made it quite easy for the learning of the lyrics. He soon found himself mouthing out the lyrics and washing his hair and body to the tempo. He did not stop himself at this realization and simply tried to imagine his captain enjoying the music. 

He turned the water off and exited the restroom with a towel around his waist into his bedroom, nodding his head to the beat and continuing to mouth out the words. This was most entertaining, he had to admit. His human side was never given this much freedom to explore.  
And it wasn't long before he found himself holding the towel in place around his waist as he imitated Jim's dance moves he did every now and then. The swaying of hips, the banging of "air drums", and exaggerated facial expressions. Trying to keep his Vulcan logic at bay for mere moments, Spock let himself get 'lost' in the music.  
That was of course, until his superior officer himself opened Spock's door to his quarters with his captain's override code. The Vulcan, wrapped only in a towel, hair still damp, and blushing green body so exposed, froze where he stood, his expression almost immediately going blank as he hid all emotion. The only think Spock couldn't stop was the undeniable green flush on his face up to the tips of his ears.  
Jim's once serious and concerned face soon turned to one of pure delight and amusement, if not a little bit of shock. And curse those striking blue eyes of his. They narrowed with glee as Jim let one of the biggest smiles Spock had seen glide across his face. 

"You like pop, Mister Spock?" Jim mused, his voice practically oozing obvious humor and pleasure. And he settled a hand on his left hip as he leaned on his right shoulder against the doorframe.  
Spock took the briefest of moments to tighten the towel on his waist and straighten his bangs out. The song was still echoing from his restroom into the bedroom, the melody now seeming hollow and ever the more embarrassing. "Captain." He simply nodded his head curtly in greeting, clearing his throat. "I would like to inquire as to why you entered my quarters uninvited and unannounced." 

The song ended.

An embarrassingly sickening silence stretched out in the bedroom between the two commanding officers.  
Spock refrained himself from shuffling uneasily and held eye contact with his captain.  
Jim could only let a burst of laughter escape from his chest, covering his mouth so as to not draw more attention to Spock's quarters. A yeoman or two were passing by with odd looks of confusion on their faces, so Jim stepped in and let the door shut behind him. "Noise complaint." He shrugged, his face reddening as he stifled more laughter. Spock was acutely aware that his captain was gaining much satisfaction from this encounter, and it made his stomach cold with embarrassment. 

"You could have rang first." He repeated his offense at the invasion of his privacy, and Jim raised his hands in defense.  
"Oh I rang. Twice. You didn't answer." He cocked his eyebrows at the Vulcan, who cocked one in return. 

"...I see."


End file.
